theldinfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryder's Legacy
Ryder's Legacy is the first movie in The Theldin Trilogy. It tells the story of a boy, named Ryder, and his quest to destroy the Goblin King, named Goblano. Teaser A young boy's parents are killed by Goblins. Five years later, he awakens from a dream and decides he wants revenge. Follow him as he sets out on a journey to kill the evil Goblin King named Goblano. He soon meets an ally and together they visit Ryder's godfather and learn the chilling Prophecy that will decide the fate of Theldin. Zaltho Cabin The movie begins with Howard Zaltho telling his son, Ryder, about the technology Theldin posesses. Howard tells Ryder he has to go to bed, and Ryder asks where his mother is. His father replies that she is out gathering breakfast, and exits the building. He walks over to a tree and begins eating an apple. After about the third bite, a voice says, "Hello, Howard." It is Goblano, the evil Goblin King. He asks Howard what the Zaltho family is doing in the woods, and Howard replies that they are on vacation. Goblano laughs, and accuses Howard of hiding Ryder, whom Goblano has come to kill. Howard tells Goblano that "Ryder knows nothing of his destiny, and if you let him live, he will know none of it." Goblano reminds Howard that he already spared Ryder's life once. The two men raise their swords, but before they can fight are interrupted by Mara, Howard's wife, running in. She stabs Goblano in the leg, and he recoils. In anger, he sends a blue blast at her, and she collapses. Howard tries to slice Goblano, but is hit with another blue blast. Goblano turns away from the bodies, and sees Ryder standing in front of him, holding Mara's sword. Goblano smirks, asking if Ryder would like to join his parents. He sends a blue bolt toward Ryder, which hits the sword and disarms him. Five Years later.......Ryder awakens from a dream of the night his parents were killed. Domalia To the Valley of Zemola Meeting Jaimie Harry Globin To the Tunnel of Hojiba Separated Goblano vs. Ryder Memorable Quotes Soundtrack The soundtrack for Ryder's Legacy consists of music from several different artists. The list consists of the altered titles. For the list of the true titles of the songs in the movie, visit the link in the title. 1. "The Zalthos" by Alexandre Desplat 2. "Opening Title" by Rob Lane 3. "Hunting" by Patrick Doyle 4. "The Battle of Domalia" by Howard Shore 5. "Toward the Mojalimo River" by John Williams 6. "On the Mojalimo River" by Alexandre Desplat 7. "The Valley of Zemola" by Howard Shore 8. "Goblin-Be-Gones" by Alexandre Desplat 9. "The Battle in the Grass" by Pfier Broz 10. "Training Ryder" by Kerry Muzzey 11. "Ryder vs. Globin" by Nicholas Hooper 12. "The Death Spell" by Rob Lane 13. "At the Tunnel of Hojiba" by Harry Gregson-Williams 14. "The Beginning of the End" by Andrew Lockington 15. "The Goblin Palace" by Klaus Badelt 16. "Goblano vs. Ryder" by Nicholas Hooper and Alexandre Desplat 17. "The Final Fight" by Kerry Muzzey, John Williams, and Nicholas Hooper 18. "Ryder's Funeral and End Credits" by Harry Gregson-Williams and Alexandre Desplat